


Ascended

by MissMorningstar (MiraculousCuddlebug)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biblical References, Fallen Angels, Heaven & Hell, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousCuddlebug/pseuds/MissMorningstar
Summary: Lilith and Lucifer AU.Magnus Bane is one of the first men created by God, the other being Adam. But when he refuses to become a servant to Adam, he is cast out of Eden and is left for dead. Alec Lightwood, fallen angel and the ruler of Hell, finds Magnus on the verge of death and takes him in.





	Ascended

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Nice to meet you.
> 
> This is my first fanfic in a really long time and the very first one on this account, so it may take a while to update the first chapter. I wanted to see the reaction of you guys to the first chapter before I go and write anything more so I could take suggestions, fill in gaps I didn't think about, etc. But if the reaction is positive I'll probably go ahead and write the whole thing and start posting it on a schedule. 
> 
> Also I know Lilith is a character in Shadowhunters, but I completely ignored that in this story lolol
> 
> This also won't be an exact match for the bible story (or anything relating to Lilith and all that really), I just based the storyline around the general story of what happens according to a bunch of different sources. It will diverge more and more from the story as the fic progresses.
> 
> With all that out of the way, happy reading!
> 
> Edit: Thank you to everyone who read this story and gave their support! It is very much appreciated uwu  
> I'm working on the rest of the story now, and once I get a decent amount done I'll start posting on a schedule. I look forward to seeing what you think of the rest!

Staring out at the endless, barren wasteland in front of him, Magnus Bane had nowhere to go. There was nothing left for him. The dust swirled with the wind, mocking him in its stark contrast to the lush greenery he was born into. He had been plucked from the birthplace of life and dropped unceremoniously into the place things come to die.

 

His Father had cast him out for refusing to become a servant to Adam. Magnus simply hadn’t understood why he was expected to give up is will to serve another. He and Adam had been made from the same earth, crafted by the same God, and yet somehow he was inferior. No, he wasn’t. He refused to be.

 

And yet… it didn’t really matter now, did it? He was left with nothing, not even the little clothing he had had. There was no way for him to survive outside the Garden. He had been left for dead by his own creator and it had become apparent to Magnus that having a will of his own didn’t matter when there were beings more powerful than he.

 

Deciding that he wouldn’t die just standing in place like some subservient creature, Magnus took a step forward into the dry landscape before him. And another. And another. He wasn’t exploring; there was nothing around him but dust for miles. But if this is the price he would pay for free will, he was going to use it and walk as far as he could. Maybe he could walk to the edge of the earth. He could jump off and die on his own terms. He chucked humorlessly at the thought.

 

\---

 

Magnus didn’t know how far or for how long he walked. There was no way of telling. The sun seemed to stay in place, beating down on him and pushing him down into the ground. The only moisture in the air came from Magnus’ own skin. Watching the sweat drip off his skin and feeling his mouth dry up was like sensing the life slowly drain from him.

 

No matter what happened to him, Magnus ignored it and kept walking. His body screamed out for water, his lungs grew tired and filled with dust. But there was nothing he could do. So he walked, closer and closer to his own death.

 

\---

 

Eventually, his will, the very thing he had given up everything for, began to drain out of him as well. He tried to hold onto it for as long as he could, but it slipped through his fingers like the sand that covered every inch of him. It was the very last thing he had left, and that, too, was lost.

 

Magnus began to feel a wetness cascading down his cheeks. Then on his lips. At first, Magnus was convinced he was hallucinating, finally losing his sanity to the oppressive heat. But when he brought his fingers up to touch his face, they came away wet. He looked up to the skies to see if some miracle had occurred and the skies had cracked open to pour rain down on him. There was nothing.

 

The last flicker of whatever hope he had went out when he realized it was coming from him. Tears overflowed from his eyes, carving paths through the dust that had formed a veil over his tan skin. Blood dripped down his chin from cracks that had opened up on his once-soft lips. He watched as his blood and tears dripped down to the ground in front of him and provided the earth with the only moisture it had ever seen and probably ever would see.

 

He let out a laugh at the thought that maybe his lifeblood would allow something to finally grow in the barren ground that had never experienced life. Then, the last of his strength left him and he fell into darkness.

 

\---

 

Alec Lightwood was not alone. He had friends, he had followers, he had subjects. And yet he couldn’t help but feel a hole somewhere. He didn’t know what was missing, but he knew there was something out there that he longed to have; he just needed to figure out what that was.

 

He was brought abruptly back to his surroundings by a laugh from one of his fellow fallen angels; his sister, Izzy. She was in an animated conversation with the other two fallen angels in the room, Jace and Clary. Alec was completely lost in the conversation as he hadn’t heard anything they had said from within the depths of his own mind, but he tried to get back into the interaction nevertheless.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

All eyes turned to him in an instant. “You didn’t hear anything we said? We’ve been talking for almost twenty minutes,” Jace said, his eyes confused, and a little concerned.

 

“Alec, you’ve been doing this a lot lately. Is everything ok?” Izzy asked, laying a hand on his arm.

 

Alec pasted on a dazzling smile. “Of course. What could possibly be wrong?” he reassured them, uncomfortable with the idea of making the others worried. It was probably nothing anyway, he was probably just tired. 

 

Just as he was trying to convince himself of the theory, he felt something change. It wasn’t glaring, it didn’t make alarm bells start ringing in his head or anything, but to Alec, it was enough to know that something was off. 

 

Something had changed on earth, in the place where nothing was ever supposed to change, where the only constant was the lack of life. Though weak, Alec could sense a life there and it was enough to get him jumping out of his seat, ready to go and see for himself what could possibly be living there.

 

The others all startled at his outburst. “Alec?! What’s wrong?” Izzy demanded, worried out of her mind at his strange behavior.

 

Alec didn’t answer for a second, so thrown off that he couldn’t get any words past his tongue. “I… I need to go,” he choked out, transporting himself to Earth before any one of his friends could protest or question him further.

 

When he got there, all he could see was dust and dirt. After all, what else was there to see? And yet the feeling wouldn’t leave him that there was something there for him. Something that he absolutely  _ needed  _ to find.

 

He looked around frantically, looking for anything that stood out from the monochrome landscape surrounding him. As the surety that there  _ was _ something there drained from him, he suddenly fixed his eyes on something that seemed out of place. Something dark contrasted against the earth, slowly being swallowed up by the shifting sands around it.

 

As Alec drew closer, he realized it was the figure of a man collapsed on the ground, his black hair having caught his eye. Stunned, Alec bent down to examine the figure closer. Behind a layer of dirt and dry, cracked lips, Alec saw a devastatingly beautiful man.


End file.
